pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinsee
'''Kinsee '''is a character from the Pocket God Comics. She was introduced in Issue 11. Physical Description She has brown eyes, hair with a suspicious pink stripe on it, she wears a light-tan top and a short rag. Personality Kinsee is a misandrist, stubbornly hostile towards the newfound male tribe. Most notably among these would be Booga and Ooga, as the former is 'annoying' and the latter seems to have stolen her best friend. It has been noted that she doesn't work well with others, but claims she perfectly capable of "kicking butt". This doesn't seem to apply only to her physical prowess, but also to her cutting remarks that are most often heard when she's in a bad mood. Admittedly, that's more often than not, but it's mostly due to the fact that the other tribe has invaded her home and 'brainwashed' her tribemates. It is recommended not to judge her too quickly, for her temper is only enhanced by the fact that she feels completely alone where she stands. It appears that her main personality sometimes changes whenever she is involved in big problems, as shown in The Pygmies Strike Back!. According to the said story arc, she has a hidden morbid side. Relationships Sun Kinsee denotes Sun as her best friend. However, after the boys' arrival, this relationship became unstable during the events of Gem-Cell Research ''and eventually (have or have not) it's downfall, as shown in ''The Pygmies Strike Back!. It was revealed in a Tumblr post by Allen Dye that Kinsee does have romantic feelings for Sun, but these are unrequited. Tribe Ookga Chaka Since Tribe Ookga Chaka is an all-male tribe, Kinsee constantly snarks about the boys and thinks that her female tribe is more superior. Later, she gradually starts to lose hatred over them when she is forced solve problems with them. Booga She was shown to have so much distaste toward Booga during Issue 15. She often describes him as annoying and often rejects everything that he offers. One notable exception to this is shown at Issue 23, wherein she states that she agrees to Booga's statement for once. Dooby She makes very little interactions with him. On one instance, Dooby makes a joke out of the words "carp" and "diem", though this makes Kinsee very angry and ends up calling him a "big lame joke" (or to all the males, "the big lame jokes themselves"). Dooby doesn't seem phased by this. Ooga He and Kinsee only made a few interactions so far in the comics, one wherein Kinsee suggests to resort to cannibalism, in which Ooga responds with disagreement to the suggestion. Kinsee thinks that he is stealing her best friend, Sun. She slowly losed her hatred over him as the comics progressed, though Booga is still exception. Nooby She, at first, took advantage of Nooby's susceptibility for her to lure him away from camp and eat him. This trick failed, however, when the two got captured by a cat robot. She regrets about the trick and apologizes to Nooby. He seems to be the only pygmy to be treated like this (upon first interaction) by Kinsee. This treatment gets to the point where she makes a promise to Nooby that she will rescue him. At Issue 25, she was seen worrying for him and was in tears when he saw him die permanently. Trivia *Despite Kinsee and Booga's constant quarreling, fans tend to ship them both. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Pygmies Category:Females